Soul Samurai Ch3
by andremo0987
Summary: Two weeks after the police incident.....


**Chapter 3**

**Tokyo Samurai**

**Mana:(Narrating) The day after Jeremy crushed the sword corps. The word was out, and the dojo was packed. (Stops narrating) WOW! FIFTEEN PEOPLE! WE'LL HAVE RAIKOJI-RYU BACK IN NO TIME!**

**Jeremy:This isn't good…**

**Mana:Huh?**

**Jeremy:Hey everyone. This one is not from this dojo, and is taking no students. So if you are here because of yesterday's incident…..Please go home. (The crowd runs off) Good, good.**

**Mana:……… (Hits Jeremy over the head with a bokken) IDIOT! WHY DID YOU SEND THEM HOME!**

**Jeremy:(Being beaten up by Mana) Taking on students is not…**

**Mana:WHY DO THEY HAVE TO KNOW THAT! (Hits Jeremy in the face) ONCE I'VE GOT 'EM IN, I'LL MAKE SHURE THEY STAY!**

**Jeremy:That would be dishonest.**

**(The scene switches to later that day while crossing a bridge)**

**Mana:ARRGH!**

**Jeremy:Are you still mad?**

**Mana:FIFTEEN STUDENTS! FIFTEEN STUDENTS!**

**Jeremy:But thrill seekers like that never last even six months. That's not what you want.**

**Mana:…….**

**Jeremy:There's no need to rush. Just have patience, and optimism!**

**Mana:But I can't do any training without visiting somebody else's dojo, because I don't have any students to train with! And you won't spar with me!**

**Jeremy:My skill with a practice sword is lacking. (A kid slams into Jeremy's back) Oro!**

**Mana:(Both Mana and Jeremy sense that the kid's a pick-pocket) STOP! (Mana pins him to the ground) Jeremy - - this kid's a pick-pocket! (Holds up Jeremy's wallet) This is your wallet, yeah!**

**Kid:LEGGO! LET ME GO, UGLY!**

**Mana:Wh-WHO'RE YOU CALLING UGLY, STUPID!**

**Kid:YOU, UGLY!**

**Jeremy:Wait, wait. (Takes back wallet) If he needs this so badly… (Hands the kid his wallet) Young one. Don't get caught next time. (Starts walking away) Let's go.**

**Mana:W-wait a minute!**

**Kid:(Throws the wallet at Jeremy hitting him on the head)**

**Jeremy:Oro!**

**Kid:I'M NOT A "YOUNG ONE"! I'M JOSH – TOKYO SAMURAI! I HAVEN'T FALLEN FAR ENOUGH TO BE PITIED BY STRANGERS! I WAS JUST TESTING YOU BECAUSE YOU HAD A SWORD! (Mana looks like she's gonna kill him) DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA!**

**Mana:Mrr…**

**Jeremy:Young one…**

**Josh:I'M NOT A YOUNG ONE!**

**Jeremy:You look like a child but it's obvious that your soul is mature. Sorry. Didn't mean to underestimate you.**

**Josh:…Hmph. (Runs off)**

**Jeremy:Would you say he's proud or ashamed?**

**Mana:I'd say he's a brat.**

**Jeremy:Poor boy…If the world were like it was, he'd have joined the truly great samurai…**

**(Scene switches to Josh sitting at the river)**

**Thug1:(Two thugs walk up to Josh) Hey. There he is.**

**Thug2:We had to go looking for you, Josh. This month's payment is due.**

**Thug1:Better give it up.**

**Josh:Forget it. No more stealing. I cut my ties to you gangsters as of today. (Thug1 hits Josh over the head with a bokken)**

**Thug2:G-Gatsuke-san…**

**Thug1:Don't talk crazy, eh? What're you trying to pull?**

**Josh:…N-nothing…(Hears Jeremy's voice) You look like a child but it's obvious that your soul is mature. Your soul…(Stops hearing Jeremy's voice) I'm just sick of being a thief.**

**Thug1:(Slams Josh's face into the ground) Peh! You've always been a punk. I don't like punks. Time to show you who the boss is!**

**Mana:(Walking back to the dojo from the other side of the river after a training match) Mmm…That was a good sweat. Now I'll just get home, have some tea, and…Hey, I wonder if Jeremy fired up the bath? He went home early, so he should…Huh? (Spots the two thugs carrying Josh off) That's…!**

**(Scene switches to the thug's hideout)**

**Thug1:(Holding a badly maimed Josh) Stubborn punk. All you've got to say is you're sorry.**

**Thug Boss:Ease up for a minute, Gasuke, or there won't be anything left to apologize.**

**Thug1:Boss…**

**Thug Boss:Josh, how do you think you're going to live if you quit thieving? If you think you'll be fine because you're of samurai descent, then you're wrong. This world of ours is all about money. Pride isn't worth a thing. When samurai hang on to their pride, it only pulls them down deeper. The brothels are overflowing with the wives and daughters of proud samurai. And whenever a gang of bandits get caught, you know who they were in their former life. It's pitiful. Forget this noble lineage, Josh. Learn to live a humble life. Then I'll take you in. Tanshi's man…That's something to be proud of.**

**Josh:Don't make me repeat it: I decline. (Spits at the boss)**

**Thug1:(Thug 1&2 start beating Josh)WHO ARE YOU SPITTIN' AT! THE BOSS WHO TOOK CARE OF YOU SINCE YOUR PARENTS DIED!**

**Thug2:YOU DOG!**

**Thug1:DON'T LIE TO YOURSELF. YOU CALL YOURSELF A SAMURAI, BUT WHAT DID YOUR DAD EVER HAVE? THREE ACRES AND TWO SERVANTS! AND THEN THE MORON TRIED TO FIGHT IN THE REVOLUTION AND GOT HIMSELF KILLED! SO IS THAT WHO YOU TAKE AFTER? THE FOOL?**

**Josh:SHUT UP! (Power kicks thug 1 in the groin) My father died faithful to his lord, opposing a revolution he new was immoral. My mother worked to put food on my table, to raise me well, until it killed her. THEY LIVED AND DIED AS SAMURAI! I WONT FORGIVE ANYONE WHO INSULTS THEM!**

**Thug1:I'M THE ONE WHO WON'T FORGIVE, PUNK! (Unsheathes his sword) I'M GONNA KILL Y-- (Jeremy bust the door down on top of thug 1 with his sword already unsheathed)**

**Thug2:WHO ARE YOU!**

**Thug Boss:IT'S A RAID! GET THE GUYS!**

**Jeremy:They won't come. They weren't going to let me in, so I had them go to sleep for a little while.**

**Thug Boss:Wh…**

**Jeremy:I am Jeremy, a drifter. I've come for the young one.**

**Thug1:WHAT ARE YOU-- ANOTHER SAMURAI FOOL! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH AT-- ONCE! (Jeremy hits thug 1 in the chin with the hilt of the sword so hard that thug 1 is now hanging from the roof by his head)**

**Jeremy:We're talking. Just hang there and be quiet for a while. (Turns to the thug boss) What do you say? Show your generosity and release the young one. It may embarrass you less than the total annihilation of your gang…**

**Thug Boss:Fine. Go ahead and take him.**

**Jeremy:(Sheathes sword) Thank you. Please forgive the intrusion. (Turns to Josh) Are you all right, young one? You were hard to pinpoint, but after visiting one yakuza group after another…**

**Josh:Who told you to help me? I COULD HAVE FOUGHT THEM ALONE! ICOULD HAVE FOUGHT!**

**Jeremy:…Of course. This one has underestimated you once again. (Flips Josh over his shoulder) Then, as an apology, at least allow your wounds to be treated.**

**Thug2:YOU WON'T GET AWAY!**

**Thug Boss:NO! DON'T MIND THEM! Those were the eyes of an assassin. And not one from the yakuza. That's a real one. I didn't know there were still men like that. No number of men would be enough against him. If one kid is all it takes, it's a cheap price.**

**(The scene switches to outside of the hideout)**

**Jeremy:Are you bothered by your lack of power…Young one?**

**Josh:I want to be strong. So strong that I won't need your help…Strong enough to defend my father and mother's pride on my own…**

**Jeremy:Of course…**

**(On the other side of the fence)**

**Mana:He's taking a long time…I'm sure Jeremy's okay, but…What about the boy…? (Jeremy walks out of the gate, Josh in hand) As I expected, you're badly wounded. I arranged to have a carriage waiting. We're going to the doctor.**

**Jeremy:She's the teacher of Raikoji-ryu, Mana-Dono. She'll be your sensei from today. (Mana & Josh are both shocked, and not in the good way)**

**Josh:WAIT A SECOND. ARE YOU TELLING ME TO LEARN SWORDS? AND FROM THIS UGLY?**

**Mana:SENSEI! YOU MEAN TO MAKE HIM MY STUDENT!**

**Jeremy:Yep.**

**Mana&Josh: ...**

**Jeremy:The stage has been set…The rest is up to you. You can be as strong as you want, Josh.**

**Mana:(Narrating) And so…The second resident of Raikoji dojo…**

**Josh:Heh! You don't need to tell me!**

**Mana:(Narrating) Tokyo samurai Josh…Came to join us. (No longer narrating) YOU'RE GONNA STOP CALLING ME UGLY!**

**Josh:WHY SHOULD I, UGLY!**

**Jeremy:Shouldn't we be going to the doctor…?**

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
